Keeper Moments
by MidnightBoredom
Summary: Chapter five is finally up! Chapters 5 and 6were both posted today. I want to try to do a mix of stories in the lives of the Keepers. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! DARK PASSAGE IS HERE! Newest chapter: THEIR TREE, and FIRST DATE GO SEE MY PROFILE AND PARTICIPATE IN MY GAME! ILL WRITE A ONESHOT FOR THE WINNER! Love y'all lotses!
1. Midnight Meeting

**Hey guys this is my first story on fanfiction! I tried with the grammar I really did but we all make mistakes as I'm sure I did. Anyways this first chapter is Famanda but they won't all be I want to keep a good variety. **

**I want to sincerely thank fantasmic-lol-get-it for the inspiration. Also Ridley Pearson for creating this amazing story in the first place. Please enjoy and review.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Magic Kingdom, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen or any of the Disney movies mentioned.**

Amanda looked up from her book startled by the sudden thumping noise. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the room in Mrs. Nash's house, taking in her surroundings. Bunk bed wall curtain window bunk bed wall poster of Finn. She smiled to herself when her eyes crossed over the poster. It was a goofy picture of Finn at 13 in his original DHI clothing. His hair was slightly disheveled and his head turned at an angle as though looking directly at Amanda. She always said that she disliked when the girls hung that up but really it was one of her favorite pictures of Finn.

After thoroughly searching the room she returned to her book, Pride and Prejudice. She was very much engrossed in Elizabeth Bennet's life and after little deliberation she decided to ignore the noise. THUMP THUMP came the noise again. Amanda stood up with a sigh, annoyed at the sound for interrupting her reading. She listened quietly for the noise to return. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP the sound had become more insistent. "It's almost as if it were annoyed at me for not finding it sooner," Amanda thought. "What am I talking about noises can't think!"

There was a soft moan and Amanda glanced up at the bunk being occupied by a younger girl named Katrina. She stepped towards the bed and pulled the blankets farther around the shoulders of the thin girl. She didn't worry much over the moaning as Kat often cried out in her sleep much to the other girls' annoyance.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! "I'm coming I'm coming," she mumbled, a scene from Cinderella popped into her head making her grin. THUMP.. THUMP.. THUMP.. THUMP.. The sound was coming at a regular pace now as if it had become tired.

She walked quickly towards the noise arriving at the window. THUMP.. THUMP.. She pulled back the red curtain just as a rock hit the windowpane. She swiftly undid the latch and pulled up on the lower half of the cracked window. As soon as it was completely open another rock flew towards the now open window. Amanda jumped back as the rock flew past her into the bedroom. Her eyes followed the rock to the opposite wall, and then quickly flew back to see who could possibly be throwing rocks at the window in the dark. "Amanda!" Came his voice, a voice she knew all too well.

"Finn! Is that you?" She whisper yelled down at the voice. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she could now make out the outline of his body against the night.

"Uh, yeah," he replied in a hushed tone. "Can you come down?"

Amanda glanced back into they room to make sure everyone was asleep, but two pairs of eyes stared back at her in the dark.

"Amanda, is it Finn?" Jess asked quietly.

"Yes it is," came Finn's voice from outside.

"Finn? Like Finn the Kingdom Keeper? The one on our poster?" Asked the second pair of eyes. Amanda noticing the eyes belonged to Katrina turned to Jess with expectancy. Believe it or not Jess was best with Katrina.

Jess pulled off the sheets and glided across the room and up the wooden ladder to Katrina. "It's late you should sleep," she whispered pushing her shoulder gently back against the mattress.

"Will you stay with me?" Katrina asked.

"Sure," Jess whispered back sliding under the covers. She turned towards Amanda. "Go ahead Romeo won't wait forever," she said smiling.

"He isn't Romeo Jess."

"Whatever Juliet."

"Okay," she said. She looked outside to see what she had to work with. She quickly spotted some lattice with vines growing up it and decided to use it as a ladder. She stepped up onto the windowsill and ducked her upper body under and through. The lattice was just to the right of the window and she stepped over to it hooking her feet and hands between the holes.

Finn soon realized what she was doing. "Wow Princess Diaries moment!" He called laughing.

"Shut up!" Amanda called back, "You'll wake the beast!"

"What! You can't go switching movies on me like that!"

"Haha, very clever."

"Yes I'd like to think so." He responded smiling.

"Yes and I'd like to think I'm reading Pride and Prejudice right now, but that would make us both wrong now wouldn't it?" She said in a sarcastically sweet tone as she hopped off the bottom of the lattice. "Now what was it you needed so badly that you decided to interrupt my reading?"

"I'll get to that in a second, first things first. I'm sincerely sorry for waking you up." He said in a cocky tone.

"I swear you're an idiot sometimes," she mumbled. "I just told you I was reading!" She said louder.

"Oh, you were serious about that? Why would you read for fun?" Amanda sighed and turned to walk towards a scrawny orange tree. "Aww Amanda I'm just joking," he said following her.

"You don't diss Jane Austen, joking or not," she replied hoisting herself up onto a lower branch on the tree.

Finn set himself on the ground in front of Amanda's branch. "Well then I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!"

"Well what do you want me to say?!"

She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye. "I apologize for insulting Jane Austen, reading, and you. If you like to read than it must be awesome because you are awesome Amanda."

"Is that really necessary?" He scoffed.

"Yes!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay, touchy," he got on one knee to dramatize it. "Amanda I apologize for insulting Jane Austen, reading, and you. If you like to read than it must be awesome because you are awesome Amanda," he said mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" She asked gloating.

"Which part?" He questioned innocently.

"You know what part!" She snapped.

He sighed and then yelled loudly, "You are awesome Amanda!"

"Shhh! Madam Mim will wake up!" She laughed.

"Sword in the Stone," he said approvingly.

"Yes I'm clever indeed!" She said with a British accent. She turned her nose up and say up straighter.

"Well then Queen Elizabeth," he responded rising from the grass to bow.

She grinned then returned to her pose. "Yes, you may now join me," she said patting the bark next to her.

"Gladly," he replied smiling. He pulled himself up onto the branch quickly. They were both silent for a minute staring straight ahead. "So," Finn continued. "You have a poster of me on your wall?" He asked trying to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably.

Amanda groaned. "You heard that?" He nodded still not daring to glance at her. She looked at him for a moment and then continued. "I can see you smiling you know," she said making him grin wider. "Well you can stop being so gleeful it's not mine!"

He laughed and made eye contact. "It's still funny."

"Haha! They put up much to both Jess and I's protesting for your information. I'm traumatized by the thing!" He laughed harder. "Anyways why exactly did you come here at twelve o'clock in the morning?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to talk," he responded.

"About what? Something that couldn't wait for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not really anything in particular," he said chickening out.

"Really? You came here at one in the morning to talk about nothing? That doesn't sound like you Finn, and weren't you and the others meeting in Magic Kingdom tonight?"

"I sort of called it off last minute," he said sheepishly.

"To come here and talk to me about nothing?"

"Well," he said gathering his courage, "It isn't exactly nothing. Do you remember the island?"

"What island is that?" She asked sweetly.

"Amanda really?"

"What? You're going to have to remind me." She said turning towards him. He suddenly turned pressing his lips against hers. Though shocked she quickly kissed him back. When he pulled away she turned to stare forwards again. "Oh that island," she breathed still slightly flustered.

Finn watched her face carefully and smiled. "Yes that island. So I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"Yes actually I wanted to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"Amanda will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned towards him in shock. "Really? You aren't messing with me?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yes Amanda I'm just kidding I'm actually marrying Charlene and moving to Spain," he said sarcastically.

"What if I keep pushing you away?" she asked quietly looking down.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "Hey I'm still a yo-yo you know."

Amanda smiled and met his gaze. "Yes."

"Really?!"

This time she rolled her eyes. "No Finn I'm joking, I'm secretly dating Maybe—" but that was all she got to say before he excitedly met her lips with his own. They broke off staring at each other.

"I'm extremely happy right now," Finn said.

Amanda blushed looking down at their hands next to each other on the branch. "Good," she replied lacing their fingers together.

**Hey guys how'd you like it? Let me know in your reviews. I'll try to have the next chapter up in two days though I'm not making any promises. I'm going to try and post every chapter near midnight for my namesake! :):) read, review, and follow me:)**


	2. Passing Notes

**Hey guys! How are y'all? Before I get started I want to thank everyone who reviewed and made me a favorite!**

**To fantasmic-lol-get-it: Thank you! Yes I am a huge Pride and Prejudice fan and I love fluffiness!:) thanks for following me!**

**To Kingdom Kid: Thank you! I definitely will and thanks for following me!:)**

**To midnight125: Thank you! First of all may I just say we're twinkies?! Haha I promise I didn't do it on purpose lol! Thanks for the suggestion I did do a Whilby this week!:)**

**To AmandaKK1524: Thank you! I did try to capture the Famanda adorableness and I'm glad you think I did a good job! Oh and btw loved the last sentence of your review haha reminded me of Cookie Monster!:) **

**To NeonClouds: Thank you! Yes I'd like to think I'm pretty clever! I totally love the yo-yo line too!:)**

**To Miranda: Thank you! First of all I'm sorry for not approving your review sooner I just saw it! Thank you for your sweet review though I'm not sure how true it is!:)**

**And to you all! Your reviews made me jump up and down I love you all!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, that honor goes to Ridley Pearson.**

**DARK PASSAGE IS NEAR!**

The Keepers were having a study session in Finn's house. Willa looked up from her algebra book feeling a pair of eyes on her. She caught Philby's gaze and they both blushed looking down. "Was he staring at me?" She thought. "No! No, Willa he doesn't like you!" She reminded herself. "He likes Charlene!" Something in the back of her brain was saying, "You don't know that!" But another part was saying, "Well then why would he kiss her?" "To break the spell!"

"I'm so confused!" She yelled out loud. She slapped her hand over her mouth as the rest of the Keepers including Philby looked up.

"You okay Will?" He asked concerned.

"Oh ya fine fine," she said nonchalantly. She forced her mouth into a smile. "Just having an inner argument with myself," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She smiled.

They returned to studying and Willa once again felt Philby's eyes trained on her. "Will?"

"Shh!" She said pointing at her homework.

"But-"

"Shh!" She repeated cutting him off.

"Really Will?" She continued to ignore him. "Fine."

Willa glanced up to see Amanda looking between her and Philby with her eyebrows raised. Amanda looked inquisitively at Willa. A mutual understanding passed and Amanda nodded going back to her book report.

At the same time Finn was mouthing at Philby. "Have you asked her?"

"Not yet," he mouthed back.

"Do it now?" Finn suggested.

"How?"

"Do something romantic!"

Philby thought for a minute and then came up with an idea.

A few moments later a crumpled piece of paper hit Willa's hand. She looked up at Philby, who was suddenly very busy studying, sighed and smoothed out the note.

**Hey Will! :) I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.**

"Don't get excited Willa he just means as friends," she told herself. She noticed that she now had the attention of both Amanda and Jess.

After she hadn't responded for a few minutes Philby made a new note. As soon as he released it he realized he had aimed very badly.

Willa jumped as second note hit her in the back of the head. She looked up to see Philby blush, mouth sorry, and duck his head again. Willa groaned and opened the new paper.

**Well what do you say Will? Do you want to hang out sometime?**

She looked up to see all but oblivious Maybeck watching the two of them. Frustrated she flipped the paper over and scribbled quickly on the back. She glanced up to see Philby looking at her. As soon as his nose was back in his book she purposely aimed at his head.

Philby felt the paper hit the back of his head and he grinned. "Surely she wouldn't say no would she?" All the Keepers had assured him that Willa liked him but he was still nervous. He took a breath and unfolded the precious note.

**What do you mean? We're hanging out right now. **

He looked up at Willa in shock. "Could she really be this naïve? Or maybe she doesn't like me?" Philby asked himself. He decided to go with naïve to save his pride. He saw Amanda and Charlene hiding behind their hands giggling, and Jess fighting to keep the corners of her mouth down. He pulled yet another piece of paper out of his binder.

This time Willa was prepared and caught the note midair. Finn and Jess joined the girls laughing which pulled Maybeck from his study bubble. Maybeck looked around in confusion trying to figure out what was happening. Jess finally pulled herself together long enough to point at Philby and then Willa who was holding the latest note.

**Do I actually have to explain this?**

Willa smiled deciding maybe he did mean what she thought. She threw the paper back at him.

**Yes...**

Philby fist pumped the air drawing more laughs. She then threw another note. "We couldn't have just left it at that?" He asked out loud turning to Willa. She smiled and shook her head.

**Yes you do have to explain.**

Philby groaned out loud not caring who heard anymore. "Really Will? You're doing this to me? Do you want me to say it?"

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"Oh my gosh," he said standing to walk to Willa. "Isabella Angelo will you please go on a date with me?"

"Awwww!" The Keepers chorused. Finn and Maybeck making heart symbols. I glared at them and Finn mouthed, "I love you!"

"Oh like you haven't brought your love life into the Keepers!" Philby shot back at Finn. "No offense Amanda!" He added quickly. Finn blushed and looked down and Amanda slapped his hand. I grinned and turned back to Willa.

"Well Will?"

Willa looked carefully at Philby and then at the others who were grinning, some giving her a thumbs up. "I thought you liked Charlene," Willa said steadily.

As she said this Philby's face registered shock. Willa also faintly recalled Charlene falling off of Finn's couch, and Amanda doubled over laughing. She didn't remember most of that though because she was so focused on the next words that came out of Philby's mouth. "Why would you think that Will?" Willa shrugged.

"You did kiss her."

"To break the spell! And everyone knows I like you so how in the world don't you?"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Wait yes what?"

"Are you going to make me say it?" She asked rolling her eyes. He nodded grinning. "Fine. Yes Dell Philby I will go on a date with you!"

Willa and Philby didn't remember much else after that, but they guessed there was a chorus of "Ya!" "Aww!" "Finally!" and some "Oooh"s. which were probably in response to what happened next. (Mischievous smile)

**Hey! What'd you think? Sorry if it isn't very smooth, originally I had Philby and Willa by themselves then I decided I wanted everyone there so I added in here and there. I know I'm technically on time updating but I wanted to update sooner! But of course I had to go injure myself! Oh ya and I'm doing this from my iPhone so I'm kinda proud!:) suggestions for the next one? I think maybe Jess but I'm not sure what to do with her maybe a sister relationship with Amanda? Let me know I love you all!**


	3. Sisters

**Hey guys! It's me again in the same night! Actually I guess it's now technically not the same day since its 4am! Oh and if you're wondering no I have not slept yet! My injury is in pain and I cannot sleep. But that's okay because I wrote another chapter!:) haha I thanked you all in my last chapter and thank you all again!:) please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Peter Pan or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I also do not own any store happened to be named Crazy Glaze! **

**Thanks guys love you!:) DARK PASSAGE IS NEAR!**

Jess continued holding her breath letting her mouth go into a bubble and her lips curving into as big of a smile possible in this position. She stared her sister in the eye trying hard not to laugh at her bright red face. They were sitting in the bar stools in the kitchen of Mrs. Nash's house. They randomly decided to see who could hold their breath the longest, Katrina acted as judge holding a hand in front of each of their faces to make sure they didn't breathe. Amanda let her air bubble go gasping for air. For effect Jess continued to hold her breath for ten more seconds and then at last let it out with a puff, not at all out of breath.

"How do you do that?" Amanda panted.

"I don't know," she said grinning. "I must be magical!" Amanda knowing how true this was burst out laughing.

"Maybe she's a fish, an ugly fish!" Jeannie said walking into the kitchen. "Fish can hold their breath for a long time and Jess is ugly so it would make sense you have to admit."

"Why would fish be able to hold their breath for a long time?" Katrina asked confused.

"Well how do you think they stay under water so long stupid?" Jeannie shot back, satisfied with herself for making such a clever joke.

Amanda studied Jeannie carefully and turned to Jess. "Do you want to explain this?"

Jess nodded sweetly turning to Jeannie. "Jeannie dear," she began using her best parent voice. "There's something that I think you are old enough to understand now. It might seem a little weird but it's completely true!" She added Amanda nodding behind her. "Well here it goes!" By this point Jeannie looked extremely confused. "The thing is that fish don't hold their breath! They have these thingamajigs on the sides of their heads that they breath through called gills."

Jeannie pondered this for a moment. "Liar! Everything has to have oxygen how do you explain that? Huh?"

Jess continued in her motherly voice. "Yes dear that's very true. Living things do need oxygen don't they?!" Amanda had to put her head down on the table to hide her wide smile. "And how do we get oxygen?"

"Oooh ooh! I know! We learned about this in science!" Katrina yelled excitedly.

Jess turned to her smiling. "Go ahead tell Jeannie here how we get oxygen Kat."

She took a deep breath and said very quickly. "Well we breathe in oxygen and carbon dioxide but we hold in the oxygen and breathe out the carbon dioxide. Plants breathe in the carbon dioxide and breathe out oxygen! That's why trees are so important!" Katrina finished with a big grin showing off her missing teeth.

"Well there you have it!" Jess said smiling. "The nine year old knows!"

"What does that have to do with fish breathing underwater? There aren't trees there!" Jeannie said annoyed.

"Sweetie all of the plants make oxygen. Are there plants underwater?" Jeannie nodded slowly.

"Oh then fish breathe that oxygen! Yay!" She said proud of herself."You guys are so dumb!" She said exiting the room.

"Ya we are!" Jess shouted. "And you're so smart that a nine year old outsmarted you!"

"Hey!" Katrina snapped.

"No offense," Jess said sweetly. By this time Amanda was on the floor laughing.

"Oh.. My.. Gosh..!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath. "I wish I had that on video!" She continued, tears streaming down her face. "Ya we are!" She laughed hysterically remembering what Jess had said.

Kat turned to Jess with a smile. "Does this mean we get to go have some 'We showed Jeannie ice cream'?" They currently had a tradition running that whenever Jeannie was mean and either Jess, Amanda or Kat did something awesome they would go get ice cream.

"Of course!" Jess exclaimed. "We could never break tradition she said bopping Kat's noise with her finger.

Kat giggled which mingled with Amanda's hysterical laughter sounded like someone was being tortured. "Nope!" Amanda and Katrina said at the same time.

"Then let's get going!" Jess smiled. "Go put some shoes over those socks Kat!"

"Aww do I have to?" Kat groaned. Amanda turned away from the other two so they wouldn't see her smile. She knew then and there that Katrina was not going to go upstairs for her shoes no matter what.

"Yes, you do!" Jess replied.

"But why?" Kat frowned.

"Well how else are you going to get to Crazy Glaze?" Jess asked frustrated.

"Well it's only a couple blocks from here," Katrina said looking up through her lashes with her pouty face.

"Yes and you don't have a bike. Which means we'll be walking. Which requires shoes." She said slowly sad if talking to a three year old.

"But, b-but, it's so far! And J-Jeannie's in there and she'll be mean!" Kat said whimpering.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"You co-c-could carry me I guess. But if you don't want to I can just stay here you and Amanda can go have fun." she said a single tear falling down her cheek. Even though Katrina was crying Amanda had to stop herself from laughing. This child was a natural born actress and she knew Jess couldn't bear seeing her cry.

Jess sighed wiping the tear from her face. "No I won't make you stay here. Hop up," she said turning her back to Kat.

"Yay!" She shouted. Jumping onto Jess and wrapping her small limbs around Jess's back, she grinned hugely and said, "Thank you Jess! You're my bestest friend!"

"Mmmhmm you're my bestest friend too!" She said adjusting Katrina on her back. As she said that she earned a frown from Amanda. "Along with Amanda of course!" Jess added smiling as they walked out the front door.

"I think we should be together forever, and never grow up! Like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys! But we'll be the Lost Girls of course, and we can make little costumes that look like animals and I can be a pink giraffe and Amanda can be a pink hippo and you," she said poking Jess. "You can be a Pink zebra!" She rambled.

"I don't know about that Kat, I think Jess looks more like Quasimodo right now!" Amanda told her.

"Yes!" Kat giggled.

Jess made her best Quasimodo face and they stopped to take a picture with Amanda's disposable camera. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, ice cream, and an unbelievable bond between girls who weren't sisters by relation. Though they were most definitely sisters at heart.

**Sorry if that was cheesy! I'm tired! I didn't really know if Jeannie was stupid or if Crazy Glaze serves ice cream, so if they didn't before they do now!:) if y'all have been wondering yes I did make Kat up simply to show some different sides of Jess!:) I love you all! Read, Review and Follow!:) OMG Guys! I just spell checked this and I didn't spell anything wrong but things I did purposely and according to them outsmarted is not I the dictionary! So that's pretty awesome for four in the morning on the first attempt! Haha DPIN!**


	4. Bowling Night

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm later than I wanted to be this chapter took a while and I've been busy. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I was extremely excited when I got 105 views for Thursday! Oh by the way check out my profile! I have a competition going and whoever wins gets to choose a one shot for me to write!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Keepers, the Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Chip and Dale, Star Wars, Takis, or any bowling alley happened to be named Strikes n' Gutters.**

**DARK PASSAGE IS NEAR!**

The Keepers filed in the doors of one of their favorite hangouts, Strikes n' Gutters. It was once again bowling night for the group, and they had decided to split up into teams. Katrina had talked Jess into taking her along making the groups as follows.

**The Princess team: Jasmine (Jess), and Ariel (Kat). **It was crazy what that girl could talk Jess into.

**Warriors of da Fire!: Fuego to da extreme (Finn), and Camanda of da Flame (Amanda). **Finn came up with the names while Amanda went to exchange her shoes for a smaller pair. When she returned with a new pair of shoes, she shouted seeing the names. "Lawrence Finnegan Whitman! Why in the world would you do that?" He grinned sheepishly and looked down.

**Willatup - Phillitree: Phillitup (Philby), and Willatree (Willa). **The purpose of their name was simply that they didn't really care. They started to put their regular names in when Finn started to pout. "You can't! We need nicknames!" When asked why Finn yelled, "Because!"

**Chip and Dale: Chip (Charlene), and Dale (Maybeck) **"Why do I have to be Dale?" Maybeck whined.

"Because Dale is the goofy, dim witted one. And Chip is of course the smart one! As you have seen that's how our relationship works!" She told him in a preppy cheerleader voice. Maybeck groaned.

After all of that was sorted out the grabbed their bowling balls and began. Being who they were they almost immediately got into some trash talking.

"Ohhh! Fiery death!" Finn yelled towards Jess as her ball fell into the gutter. "I guess royalty doesn't have an advantage in the alley!"

Jess laughed and responded sarcastically. "Yes well you know us princesses always falling into trouble!" she then reverted to her normal voice. "At least I'm not named after Takis!"

"For your information Fuego is spanish for fire! Your opinion doesn't matter anyways Amanda likes my name!" He turned to Amanda and his face fell as she shook her head and looked away. "Amanda!" He said in disgust. When she didn't repent of her great misdeed he turned to Katrina. "You think I'm awesome don't you Kat?" He asked pleadingly getting onto his knee to be eye level with her.

"Yeah!" She giggled.

"Kat! You're a traitor! I'm going to have to disown you now," Jess said turning her back to Katrina.

"No! Jess please!" Katrina exclaimed.

"It's late much Katrina, the Dark Side you are now on!" She said in her best Yoda voice.

"That's okay Kat, the Dark Side is more fun! We get to murder people!" Finn said mischievously.

"Finn!" Amanda gasped, shocked at her boyfriend.

"Aww! Amanda I'm only playing," he said winking at Kat.

"I don't want to be on the Dark Side!" Katrina shouted. "I don't want to be unowned!" She said worriedly.

"It's disowned dear, and I'll let you come back... On one condition!" Jess said.

"What is it?" Kat asked desperately.

"You have to tell Finn that you don't think that he's awesome and that I'm way more awesome than him!"

"Okay!" She agreed quickly. She turned to Finn and mouthed "I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to do this Katrina!" Finn said dramatically, sitting on the floor looking up at her. "Think about how much fun you could have with me!" He pleaded.

"Sorry Finn, but it's not worth it," she told him shaking her head sadly. "Finn-"

"No Kat! Please!"

"Shhh! Don't you DARE interrupt me!" Kat snapped. Amanda and Jess turned away stifling their giggles. Katrina took a deep breath and began. "Finn you are not awesome!" Amanda and Jess erupted into laughter. Katrina whipped around towards them. "What did I say about interrupting me?" She scowled.

"Sorry Kat! It won't happen again!" Amanda told her. Finn was now fighting to keep the corners of his mouth down. All of their laughing had caught the attention of the others who now crowded around Finn and Kat.

"What's going on?" Maybeck and Charlene said in unison, much to their disgust. They glared at eachother for a minute before Amanda answered.

"Kat agreed that Finn was awesome. Jess said she was a traitor and that she was disowning her." Charlene and Willa broke down then. "Kat pleaded and Jess said she was already on the Dark Side." Maybeck was next to fall to the floor laughing. This won a quick smile from Finn before Amanda continued. "Finn said the Dark Side was more fun considering they get to murder people." She said the last part glaring at Finn. The Keepers were all on the floor laughing now except for Amanda and Finn. "Kat decided she didn't want to be on the Dark Side, and Jess said she could come back on one condition. The condition is that she tells Finn that he's not awesome and that Jess is way more awesome than him. So that is what's happening!" She said smirking at Finn.

"Oh this I have to see! Someone telling the quote unquote leader, that he isn't awesome!" Maybeck said pulling himself together.

"Maybeck! Don't be rude!" Charlene chided in a very girlfriendish way.

"Why do you care?" Maybeck challenged.

"Because I had the unfortunate luck to be partnered with you, AGAIN! Because the rest of the group are couples and sisters!" She shot back. "And I won't have a mean partner!"

"Whatever," Maybeck said rolling his eyes. Secretly upset at her answer, hoping she had felt some sort of couple like responsibility over him.

"People, people," Katrina groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me!"

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

"Back to business!" She said turning to a smiling Finn. "Finn you are not awesome!" She said watching his face fall. She shook her head sadly. "Jess is much more awesome than you are." She smiled and turne to Jess, "Good enough?" She asked.

Jess gave her a thumbs up an grinned at the sight before her. Finn sitting on the floor looking sadly up at Katrina, Amanda watched him laughing. Willa collapsed against Philby both of them gasping for breath. Maybeck rolling on the floor, Charlene shaking her head disapprovingly at him.

"You're causing a disruption, and I'd hate for my friends to have to escort you out," said a woman in a red and blue uniform with a crooked name tag that read Marge. A flicker of recognition crossed her face as she looked them over. "Hey, aren't you guys the DHI's down at Disney?"

"Um yeah," Finn responded.

"Well in that case stay as long as you want!" She said excitedly.

"Actually I think we were just about to leave." Finn told her scooping Katrina onto his back. Kat giggled pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Whatever," Marge said losing interest. She walked away moping.

Finn turned towards Jess and Amanda, "I'll walk you guys home."

Amanda nodded approvingly. "Good boyfriend move!" She smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned back, "I try."

They split up in groups to walk home. Finn with Amanda, Jess, and Kat, Philby with Willa, and Maybeck with Charlene. When Maybeck asked Charlene she tried to play it off like she didn't care but Willa saw through it, raising her eyebrows. Charlene blushed and Maybeck looked pleased.

As they walked away they decided this was one of their favorite moments.

**Hey! Let me know what you think in your reviews! Also let me know if you'd like me to continue this series and give suggestions for chapters!:):) I love you guys bunches! Happy Easter Eve!**


	5. Their Tree

**Okay hey guys... I have a bunch of excuses for why I haven't written in like seriously forever! But I won't use a single one! I'm sincerely sorry and I love all of you and I hope you didn't think I abandoned you! I'm hoping to start a PJO fic soon so if any of you are into that as well I'd love ideas for themes!:):):) I missed you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Iron Man 3, Marvel, daredevil, Spider-Man, or Duffy the Disney Bear**

"No I think you like children!" Amanda yelled at Finn.

"I do not!" Finn argued. "They are mangy little beasts with teddy bears!" They were sitting up in the branches of what they were now calling their tree. Amanda had announced that it was officialy their tree, because it was where Finn had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"What? You can't say bad things about teddy bears! What about your Duffy the Disney bear?" She demanded.

"That's different!" Finn shouted.

"Oh yeah? How?" She shot back.

"Well he- he's signed by Duffy himself!" He argued. "Which makes him magical!"

"You met the real Duffy? Like the ACTUAL real one without me?" Amanda pouted.

"Well it wasn't exactly the REAL one.." Finn mumbled.

"Oh so it's not actually magical now is it?" Amanda smirked.

"Whatever! Just because I have a teddy bear doesn't mean I like kids!" He argued narrowing his eyes.

"What about Kat?" Amanda asked knowing he loved Katrina.

"Katrina isn't a kid!" He said defensively.

"Oh yeah totally, the nine year old girl who plays with Barbie dolls and dresses up like Ariel definitely is NOT a kid," Amanda responded sarcastically.

"Well Barbie dolls are awesome! And if I was a girl I would definitely dress up like Ariel, she's completely amazing!"

"Really Finn you'd dress up like Ariel? It would actually be incredibly awesome to see you as a girl then!" She said gleefully.

"No, you wouldn't want me to be a girl! Then I couldn't me your amazing boyfriend!" He replied cockily.

Amanda rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. Finn ahead taken her out to see a movie earlier that day. She replayed the scene in her head.

"Mandy!" Finn shouted over the noise of the crowds at the cinema. Amanda inwardly smirked realizing he didn't know she was directly behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Gaw Amanda!" He huffed trying to regain his composure. After he slowed his breathing back down, Amanda laughin at him the whole time he remembered what he was going to say. "Oh! What movie?"

Amanda glanced thoughtfully at the board with the movie listings. "Iron Man 3." She responded immediately. Finn stared at her as if she hadn't spoken yet. "Iron Man 3!" She said a little louder.

Finn shook his head to clear it and opened his mouth in slight shock. "Iron Man? Like the super hero Iron Man?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes Finnegan Iron Man," she spoke slowly as if speaking to a young child.

"Sweetheart," he said taking on the same tone of voice. "That is a movie with lots of bad guys with guns. Also a Marvel superhero. Do you really want to see that?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I swear you're deaf sometimes," she mumbled. "Yes Finn, that's what I said."

Finn looked at her in disbelief for a moment then turned to the counter and ordered the tickets.

Amanda talked his ear off both during and after the movie updating him on who everyone was and how frustrated she was that the Mandarin wasn't actually the Mandarin. He just nodded trying to keep up with her advanced knowledge of superheroes. He had been very surprised that she was into that and when he told her so she exclaimed.

"Well duh! Marvel is awesome! Especially now that Disney owns it!" She began to list all of her favorite superheroes going from Spiderman to Daredevil and everything in between.

Amanda was brought back to the present when Finn's arm snaked itself around her waist pulling her closer in the process. She sighed laying her head against his shoulder. He smiled burying his face in her hair that smelled faintly of oranges. And where his lips just brushed her neck began a warmth that spread throughout her body. It felt so good, so impossibly good that she knew she wouldn't be the first to let go. **(1)**

Amanda closed her eyes in peace. She realized that lately it's been occurring to her she'd like to hang out with him for her whole life.**(2)** She smiled at the thought of staying like this forever.. Not necessarily in this position but just... Together.

**Sorry that was short! But it was sweet I think! :) if you caught the quotes in this and can tell me what they were from i'll mention you in the next chapter! I love y'all I promise to try and update soon!**


	6. First Date

**Hey guys! I'm being good! Updating twice in a day! Yaya! I didn't give you guys enough time to answer the quotes from the last chapter so I still want answers about that!:):) this is my first only Charbeck chapter so you'll have to let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Scooby doo, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Charlene nervously glanced up at the sign on the restaurant hoping she was in the right place. Charlene was on her way to meet Maybeck for their first official date. After confirming that she was at the correct Italian restaurant she stepped up to the glass door and pulled gently on the handle. She began to step forward stubbing her foot into the door in the process. Confused, she looked down to her hand on the handle and realized the door hadn't moved. She sighed and pulled the handle again, harder this time. It once again refused to budge at all.

"Need a hand with that?" Asked a familiar voice filled with laughter. A tan skinned hand reached over her shoulder and pushed on the door.

"Push! Right! Duh!" She groaned. Inwardly she fumed. 'What the heck is the dang handle for if its push?! I just looked like an idiot!'

The familiar laughter continued quietly and Charlene sucked in a breath before turning to see who it was. "Maybeck..." Charlene said mostly to herself, "That's just awesome!" She said halfheartedly.

Maybeck calmed his laughter and took Charlie by the hand, leading her into the restaurant. He blushed glancing down at their innertwined fingers, noticing what he had done.

"Maybeck blushing?!" Charlene gasped dramatically. "Isn't that sweet!" She continued in an accent making sweet two syllables.

Maybeck grinned cockily. "I am pretty sweet aren't I?"

"Oh great! I just succeeded in filling your head with more air!"

"Awww Charlie you know you don't think I'm a complete airhead!" He said bopping her nose with his index finger.

"And why exactly do you think that?" She questioned, brushing his hand away.

"Well you did agree to go out with me, why don't you tell me?"

"No, you see I decided to go out with you despite your airheadedness which obviously only gave you a bigger ego."

Maybeck just laughed as they arrived at their reserved table. He pulled Charlene's chair for her motioning for her to sit. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and followed his commands.

It wasn't long before the waiter had brought them their beverages along with a basket of breadsticks. He took their meal order and proceeded to take their menus away.

Maybeck stared quietly at Charlene as she ordered and conversed with the waiter. 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself. And she was that night, her blonde hair curled in ringlets held back by a simple brown bow, her slender figure accompanied by a knee length three quarter sleeve kelly green lace dress. But when Maybeck said she was beautiful he didn't exactly mean how she looked. Of course that was included, but he meant it differently. Everything about her, her demeanor, the way she held her expression, as if she always had a small smile. She could be quick to make remarks back to close friends, but she was never sharp with strangers, especially children.

Charlene caught him staring and blushed deeply. He cast his own eyes down embarrassed but quickly recovered and he met her gaze.

"You know we're kinda like the Scooby gang," he said offhandedly.

"What?"

"You know the Keepers, we're like the Scooby gang."

"As in the actual Scooby Doo? Or like Buffy the Vampire Slayer Scooby gang?"

"Either one."

"Okay." She responded slightly confused. "Why exactly is that?"

"Because," he began, "we're a random group of misfits chosen to do something awesome!" He grinned widely.

"Oh yes and who exactly am I in the Scooby Gang? Actually who is everyone?"

"Well for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you are probably either Buffy or Cordelia."

"Cordelia!" She responded excitedly. "She's my favorite!"

"Okay and I'm doing this by personality not by couples obviously. I would say Willa is Willow." He snickered. "She not only fits the personality they have almost the same name!"

Charlene laughed with him nodding.

"Philby is obviously Giles! Or maybe Wayne is I'm not sure." He said contradicting himself.

"I think Philby!" Charlene smiled.

"Jess is Angel, Finn is Buf-"

"Whoa! Slow down there!" She exclaimed cutting him off. "Why is Jess Angel?"

"You're so right! Jess shouldn't be Angel!" She grinned triumphantly. Then he continued, "Amanda is totally Angel! Her just dropping in and out mysteriously at first, then made a part of the team for real!"

"So we're allowed to change genders now?" She questioned confused.

"Yes of course!"

"So who are you?" She asked.

"Hmm... I would probably say a cross between Xander and Angel.." He trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because I'm funny but I'm strong and good looking!"

"Somebody thinks a lot of themself!"

"I know!" He grinned.

"Okay so Buffy and are left."

"Finn is Buffy but less awesome. Jess is but more awesome!" He exclaimed. Charlene just nodded laughing.

By the end of the night they had both been caught staring at the other several times. Each time resulted in blushes and staring at the table. They ended their night of laughter with Maybeck walking her home.

As they reached Charlene's front door Maybeck sighed. "I had a good time tonight." Charlene told him smiling. "We should try this again?"

Maybeck simply nodded engrossed in her beauty. The moon had risen during their walk home and it now filtered through the leaves of a tree in Charlene's front yard onto her face. As they stepped onto the porch Charlene turned towards him.

"So," she said quietly.

He continued to study her face unable to form words. They stood there for a minute studying eachother until Charlene finally tore her eyes away. She slipped her house key into the opening in the lock of the door and jiggled it until it turned. She opened the door slightly, turned toward him and waved slightly. Maybeck snapped out of his trance and took her by the elbow. Charlene looked at him questioningly. She understood as soon as he began to lean in. The kiss was short and sweet as a first kiss should be and afterward Charlie smiled and slipped into the house without a word.

**I know that was kinda drably but overall I was happy with it. Here are the quotes I want y'all to answer mom the last chapter And where his lips just brushed her neck began a warmth that spread throughout her body. It felt so good, so impossibly good that she knew she wouldn't be the first to let go. ****(1) She realized that lately it's been occurring to her she'd like to hang out with him for her whole life.****(2) okay I know those aren't exact but they're close enough to figure it out as always I love you guys! Read review and follow!**


End file.
